Serendipity
by Daishii Takatsu
Summary: "When she received a call from an old friend, she never thought that she'd be meeting her destiny." IY/TWILIGHT Crossover. Takes place after Breaking Dawn Pt. 2. Enjoy!


Why hello there my fellow readers! It is definitely great to see you all once again! I know that I haven't written a story in a while, or even updated the past two that I have started in the past, but I thought I'd shake myself out of my rut, and decided to write another short story, and here I am! First, I'd like to point out that I have (shamelessly) been reading nothing but Twilight and Inuyasha crossover Fanfiction stories, that have started to spark an interest in a Jacob and Kagome pairing, and that's where I should begin I suppose. Although I know that this pairing could never truly happen, I'd still love to see the characters from Inuyasha embracing the reality of a world like Forks, Washington, and the well thought up characters of the beloved Twilight series.

**MUST READ THIS SECTION BELOW,**

**OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED ABOUT THE TIME ZONES.**

In this story, before anyone starts to question me about the time zones and such, I'd like to let everyone know that this take places after Breaking Dawn, so yes, Isabella Cullen née Swan, is a vampire and yes, she has already given birth to Renesmee Cullen, and young Renesmee is aging a bit slower now. Renesmee looks about at the age of eleven or so now, and a bit older than in the movies. But unlike the series, Jacob Black has not imprinted upon the young half-blooded vampiress ( Seth actually did, I thought it'd be cute! ), and instead, he is going to meet a match all his own. Over the last two years and some, the Cullen's have become much more adaptable towards the werewolves that reside in La Push, and so there is no longer that much animosity between the two species. Instead, a new treaty has been formed, and for once, the cold ones and the warm ones are finally able to coincide peacefully with one another. Jacob and Bella are still very close, and even now, Jacob and Edward have a better and closer friendship that anyone would have imagined. But just because there is peace between them, does not mean that Aros and the rest of the Volturi have forgotten the almost battle that happened over young Renesmee. They have been plotting for much too long now, and finally, they have deemed it the appropriate time to strike back against the Cullen's. Hearing of a showdown once more, Carlisle fears for his family, and now it's time to call in the reinforcements of his past that his family has never heard about.

Now I know what you must be thinking, who does Carlisle know from the past? Well, it's the young time traveler, Kagome Higurashi-Taishou, also known as the Shikon Miko and the Immortal Priestess of the Western Lands. In this story, we'll delve more into Kagome's past, and her future now that she is once again dabbling in the supernatural and with an old friend to boost! Before the final battle, Kagome sealed the well to her homeland, knowing that the Feudal Era was where she belonged and although there was a lot of heartache, Kagome knew that it was for the best. Besides, she'd only have to wait 500 years until the village that was run by Kaede, would blossom into the beautiful city that she had come to love; Tokyo, Japan. The final battle was hard, and luckily no one had been lost. It took Kagome a full five years for her and her companions to defeat Naraku and complete the shattered Jewel of Four Souls, but they did it when she reached the age of twenty. After the final battle, Kagome performed a blood ceremony with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who had both put aside their differences to defeat Naraku, and once and for all they became the brothers that their father had wanted them to become. She had adapted a bit of their features, such as the blue crescent moon that settled in the center of her forehead that all members of their family had, Sesshoumaru's speed and his ability to produce acid, were also a few other features that she adopted. Kagome also formally adopted Shippou, our favorite fox demon, as well as the adorable little girl, Rin, who thanks to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, had been changed into a full blooded Inu-Youkai. Time soon went on, and with that time, Sango and Miroku passed, but not before they created an army of their own. Sesshoumaru soon mated with another full blooded Inu-Youkai, by the name of Amelia, who had come from Europe, and to this day, he has seven sons, and one daughter. Inuyasha had found love as well, in the form of another Inu-Hanyou that reminded him a lot of Kagome, back before she became an immortal being. He has a pack all his own as well, that consisted of all boys who oddly enough all seemed to resemble his loving mate, Emiko. To this day, Inuyasha had five boys to call his own, and yet another one on the way, and he couldn't be any happier. Much had changed for Kagome and her family, but soon, Japan had been erected and after travelling and running multiple companies in Europe, where she met Carlisle, they moved and began anew in Japan. Sooner than later, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome were at the top of the business world, and everything that ran right in the world, and now here they are today! The Taishou's of Japan, who pretty much own everything all over the world. So let's move on then!

Sorry that the background information is so long everyone, but I just wanted to clarify a lot of things before you all actually started to read my story. Although I'm sure that not of all your questions have been answered, that's the point of reading my story dearies! So without further ado, I welcome all of my readers to enjoy a new story that I call, Serendipity.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the Twilight series. Both of the creators of both series are held in high respect by me, and I would never wish to claim the rights to their beautiful creations. The only thing that I own about this story, is my plot and my originally created characters.

* * *

_**In Volterra, Italy**_

Red was all that could be seen throughout the entire room; against the walls, splashed along the floor, and contrasting greatly with the pale coloring of his lips and body that was smothered in the newly spilled blood, as he watched with eyes that bled red naturally. His followers were all feeding around him and Aros could not help the smirk that settled over his blood red ruby lips, as he heard more and more screams coming from the tourists that had decided to visit and take a tour of the castle that they hid in amongst the streets of Volterra. Having his fill, Aros only pulled back from the young girl's body that he had been feeding from, before throwing her roughly to the ground with a twisted look of amusement dancing across his eyes. Children to him, always had the most desirable blood, and this child had yet again proven his theories correct as he wiped at his mouth daintily with a cream colored handkerchief. Cleaning himself up, he then spun around with a swish of his robes before he was gone from the feeding room and headed back towards the throne room. He had left Caius and Marcus behind to go over some paperwork that he wouldn't dare concern himself with. Instead, now that he had a full stomach, he could focus clearly on the task that was at hand; the destruction of Carlisle Cullen and his god forsaken coven. Smirking gleefully now, he entered the throne room with another swish of his black velvet robes, before the double doors shut loudly behind him, as he began to formulate his plan. Soon, all that was heard throughout the old castle, were the sounds of screaming that came from all of the tourists that had once decided to visit this beautiful establishment, never to be heard from again.

_**In Forks, Washington**_

Tinkling laughter could be heard from a young eleven-year-old looking version of Renesmee, as she continued to frolic outside with the company of some of the younger werewolves and Seth, her imprinter, from the La Push Reservation. Watching her with the air of parents, were none other than Isabella and Edward Cullen, who were standing on the porch of their home that Alice had provided for them after Renesmee had been born. Sitting on a chair to their side, as they kept a watch over their daughter, was none other than the two's closest friend; Jacob Black. In the past, if anyone had ever suggested to Jacob that he would be close friends with Edward Cullen, he wouldn't of hesitated to shift and mawl the other person. But times had changed and with that change, a new friendship was formed between Jacob and Edward. Unlike his two close friends who would never have the chances to age again, after they had been turned, he still continued to grow and grow each day. Now at the age of twenty, soon to be twenty-one, Jacob had grown even more into his body that had the blood of a shapeshifter coursing through his veins. He kept his hair short, yet styled so that it wouldn't brush over his chocolate brown eyes, and had grown a bit in height, standing at a full six feet now.

Although he was reaching the age of twenty-one, everyone around him still liked to treat him as a child and be all nosey and such, especially when they were asking about his love life. For goodness sakes, he was almost a full grown adult yet, his father had the audacity to ask when he would be getting grandchildren! Groaning at the memories of the conversation with his father, Jacob only leaned backwards in the porch's chair and covered his eyes, as his groaning caught the attention of Bella. Swinging her head towards her childhood friend, she only shook her head in amusement knowing exactly what Jacob was thinking, without him even having to say it. Billy had pestered her about hooking up the hot headed werewolf next to her with many of her friends, but each and every time, Bella had told Billy that Jacob just wasn't ready and that he hadn't found the one yet; But if anything changed, that Billy would probably be the first one to know. Billy had only stated that he wasn't getting any younger and that he needed grandchildren to spoil, before he was wheeled away by her father, Charlie, and suckered into watching yet another football game with his old friend's. Smiling amusedly at the memory, she only brought one hand over to Jacob's shoulder to give him her silent support, as Edward looked on in amusement having heard all of Jacob's thoughts.

"I'm sure that she'll find you soon Jake. You never know, she might be right around the corner." Bella stated, as Jacob only rolled his eyes at her statement.

"You say that now Bella, but with Billy breathing down my back and my sisters asking about my love life as well, the longer I take to find her, the more problems I have! Why couldn't I have just imprinted on you?" He teased her, as she only let out a small giggle, as Edward chuckled as well. In the past, Edward would have easily smashed his rock hard fist into the ignorant werewolf's face. But now? Now, he could joke about it with the other man without any ill intents, and honestly, he was glad. The two had spent way too much time being angry at one another, and he knew that he spoke for both of them, when he could happily agree that they were much better at being friend's than enemies. Shaking his head though, Edward let his wife and Jacob converse a bit more between themselves as he swung his golden gaze over to his beloved daughter. As if she felt his eyes following her, young Renesmee brought her head around and giggled happily before running straight into the open arms of her father, as the shifted pups trailed behind her faithfully. Closing in behind the line of pups was Seth himself, as he flashed the adults a bright and happy smile, just as Renesmee jumped into Edward's arms.

"Would you like to visit Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Nessie?" He asked her, as she smiled brightly and nodded her head. She absolutely adored spending time with her grandparents and loved being spoiled with clothes and everything else by her loving Auntie's Rosalie and Alice. She especially loved spending time with her Uncle's Emmett and Jasper, especially when Emmett threw her up extremely high in the air and Jasper always caught her on the way back down.

"Yes Daddy! Can we go now, or do we have to wait for Mommy and Uncle Jacob to finish their conversation?" She asked with a natural pout, as Edward only chuckled deeply and kissed her forehead tenderly. His daughter was growing more and more everyday and it saddened him a bit that soon, he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms anymore. But for now, he would embrace her every chance that he got. About to speak, Bella was by his side in a mere second and showering Renesmee in kisses, as the little girl squealed in obvious happiness at her mother's love and attention. Placing her in her mother's arms, Edward then turned back towards Jacob and watched as Bella ran with Renesmee in her arms towards the now hidden Cullen's estate.

"Coming Jacob? I'm sure the rest of the family would love to see you as well." Edward questioned and stated all in one, as Jacob only nodded his head and straightened out his clothes a bit, before he and Edward started to walk over towards the Cullen's estate. Soon, conversation ensued between the two friends as they continued at a leisurely pace towards the hidden estate.

_**In Tokyo, Japan**_

Groaning was heard, as she shifted her nimble fingers through the many pages of the packet that had been presented to her about an hour ago. Cracking her neck to relieve it of some of it's pressure, she was suddenly grateful for the strong fingers that started to alleviate the tension immediately. It was times like this that she couldn't help but love her son all the more, as the now grown fox-youkai started to help rid his mother of the tension that had built up in her neck. Time had done wonders for the two beings that shared an office on the 100th floor of the Taishou Corporation building. After the blood bonding ceremony, Kagome Higurashi - Taishou had remained a pure hearted Miko, with the many abilities and grace of any female demoness of the high courts. Her skin had taken on an ethereal glow, and her once pale skin, had transformed into a more ivory skin tone, that greatly complimented her crystal blue eyes that shone like the seas and oceans all over the world. Her hair had become a lot silkier to the touch, and now even held a slight blue tint to it, whenever she was standing under sunlight. Her body had developed before completely stopping her aging, at the age of twenty, and she couldn't help but be proud of the body that she now displayed. Her ears had a slight point to them, as well as the sharp canine teeth that had protruded from her gums, and even her nails had been transformed! No longer were they dull, and lacking nutrients, instead they always looked well polished, and healthy, and let's not forget, perfectly manicured! That was always a pro that Kagome enjoyed after she had undergone the blood bonding ceremony.

The once young fox - youkai that had accompanied her on her travels though, had greatly benefited over the strains of time, as he grew up and now stood at a full six feet now, with a head full of auburn hair that was usually kept in a low ponytail that settled around his shoulders. He had filled into his kitsune body happily, especially now that he had acquired seven of nine tails, that signified his title, and powers, and was extremely fit and agile after years of training with his Uncle's, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and all twelve of his nephews. Even after all these years, his emerald green eyes still held a twinkle of mischief, especially whenever he was around his mother, or his younger sister, Rin Higurashi - Taishou. Smirking to himself, he then massaged out the remaining knots in his mother's neck, before he then stared at the door, the second that it was thrown open.

" Mama! Maru and Yasha are pestering me again! " Rin called out angrily, as her golden eyes were narrowed in concealed fury. Time had also been friendly to Kagome's youngest child, and her daughter, Rin, and as she stood in front of her mother, with her hands on her hip, and her aura flaring crazily, Kagome couldn't help but admire her daughter amusingly. Rin's hair, like Kagome's, had not turned silver after the blood bonding ceremony, but instead, had stayed her natural black coloring, and now held her mother's blue tint as well. Her body had filled out beautifully, but the young demoness only had eyes for one demon, and that was Kouga and Ayame's first born son, Kome. She wasn't short, but she wasn't petite like her mother either, and instead stood at a full five feet, and six inches, compared to Kagome's own five feet and four inches. Hearing her daughter ranting about her cousin's Maru and Yasha, Kagome and Shippo could only let the laughter flow past their lips, as Rin only subdued her flaring aura and instead, pouted at her mother and elder brother.

Maru was Sesshoumaru's first born son, and looked almost like a carbon copy of the Western Lord himself, aside from his periwinkle eyes that he had acquired from his beautiful mother, Amelia. Yasha was Inuyasha's first born son as well, and looked exactly like Inuyasha, even down to the golden honey colored eyes. Both were extremely protective of Rin, since she for a while, before the birth of Sesshoumaru's only daughter, Cerenitee, was the youngest female in their family. After Cerenitee had been born though, all the males of the family were extremely overprotective of the young heiress, but Maru and Yasha as well as all of her other nephews, were still protective of Rin, and she, being the ever independent female demoness, hated it every time they tried to interfere with her life, especially whenever her fiance, Kome was involved. Walking up to her youngest child, Kagome only placed her hand on Rin's cheek, as Rin nuzzled into her mother's loving gesture, knowing that she was trying to calm her down.

" You know that they only wish to look out for you Rin. They are your cousin's, and you know that they only care about your well being dear. " Kagome stated, in a soft voice, as her daughter's shoulders slumped downward in defeat, as Kagome looked on amused with the turn about. Behind her, Shippou was chuckling, before he joined his sister and his mother near the doorway.

" Don't worry Rin. I'll talk to them about backing off a bit. Seeing as how you and Kome are going to be mated and married pretty soon, I'm sure that I can have them focus most of their attention onto Cerenitee. Alright, imouto? " Shippou stated in a deep voice, as Rin only squealed in happiness at her elder brother's suggestion, and jumped happily into his arms, as Shippou and Kagome shared yet another round of laughter once again. Pulling back, Rin then smiled widely at her family, before being set down on the floor of her mother's office.

" Are you ready for lunch Mama? Kome said that he'd be joining us, and so did Auntie Ayame and Uncle Kouga. " Rin inquired, as Kagome only nodded her head and thought about her close friends, Kouga and Ayame, as Shippou handed her a cream colored shoulder tote bag, and they were soon on the elevator down to the lobby, where they would meet Kouga, Ayame and Kome.

After the final battle, Ayame had finally convinced Kouga that he would only ever need her in his life, after being chewed out by Kagome of course, for stringing Ayame along for so long, before the two were mated. Ayame and Kagome had gotten along beautifully after that, especially since Kagome was the one who had helped to deliver Kome into the world, and she was also the young pup's godmother. Smiling happily to herself, she couldn't wait to see her best friend again, especially now that she had heard and officially confirmed that Ayame was pregnant once again. A bit giddy now, Shippou and Rin could only laugh when their mother shot out of the elevator and over to Ayame's side, the second the sliding doors had opened up. Walking up at a more leisurely pace, Rin was soon wrapped up in the arms of a gorgeous young wolf demon, with short kept brown and auburn colored hair, and a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes that could rival her own brothers. Laughter soon ensued, as Kome swung his beloved into the air, before settling her back down on the ground, as the pair shared a small kiss. Smiling at his sister's happiness, Shippou then continued to walk through the lobby, as he then walked over to greet Kouga and Ayame, as Ayame enveloped him in a warm hug. A glow with pregnancy, Shippou smiled at his aunt, before greeting her with a small kiss on the cheek, as he then placed a gentle hand on her stomach, knowing that his future niece would be coming out in a couple of months. Shaking hands with Kouga, the five were then out of the office, and well on their ways to a beautiful Italian Bistro that was downtown, to enjoy their lunch in the presence of family.

_**In Forks, Washington**_

Spending time with his family was always something that Edward enjoyed, and today was no different. The second that he and Jacob had stepped onto the hidden Cullen estate, Renesmee ran into his arms and started to demand that he play the piano with her, and dragged him alongside to the piano that was on the second floor of the two story home. Smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm, he greeted his family as he saw them, and in turn they all greeted him happily, as Jacob trailed behind him. Immediately, Emmett and Jacob started to tease and pick at one another, as was custom between the vampire and the werewolf, as the family only watched with amusement in all of their golden eyes. Not moments before, Seth and Emmett had been playfully arguing with one another, as the family had watched on in amusement. Watching her niece with a watchful eye, Alice couldn't help the merriment that twinkled brightly in her eyes, as suddenly her entire body stilled and her vision clouded over. Immediately, her husband and soulmate, Jasper was at her side at once, as fear slowly bled into her eyes. Grasping his hand tightly, she was soon thrown out of her vision, as she then slumped into Jasper's side. Growing concerned for his daughter, Carlisle stepped forward, and immediately, Alice bounded forward and into her father's arms for the first time, in a long time. Holding him tightly, the family only watched, as Carlisle helped to sooth Alice's fears of her vision, as she only continued to hold him and refused to let go of her father figure.

"Alice? What did you see? Was it about Renesmee again?" Carlisle questioned her, as she only shook her head and stepped out of his arms, as she then immediately bounded over and held her dear niece closely to her. Not one to turn away from physical contact, Renesmee only wrapped her arms tighter around her aunt's shoulders, as the family, plus Jacob and Seth, awaited the news of her vision. What she said though, through the entire family into overdrive, and Jacob could already feel the beginning tingles of himself starting to shift, before he shot out and off the patio, to warn his pack members of the impending news. Watching him go, Seth wanted to run after his long time friend, but his fear of losing Renesmee rooted him at her side, as he held one of her hands in his own.

" The Volturi. They are coming once again and this time, they plan to kill off our entire coven, as well as the werewolves of La Push for their interference. "

* * *

After rushing off of the Cullen estate, Jacob had immediately shifted into a beautiful russet brown colored wolf that was about the size of a small compact car. Paws pounding against the earth, Jacob ran as Alice's words played over and over again in his head. Growling loudly, he knew that he would protect his pack members with his life, and nothing would change that; ever. Running even faster, he was soon standing in front of his house, still in his wolf form. Sam, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared were the ones to greet him, as he quickly explained the predicament and what Alice had said to his pack members. Growling loudly, Sam only told Jacob to shift back, and then meet them at Emily's house to debrief about the situation. Nodding his muzzle, the seven wolves then went their separate ways. Shifting back to his human form, before rushing inside his house for some clothes, Jacob couldn't help the worry that had settled in the pit of his stomach, as he thought of another battle with the Volturi. Slipping on a pair of khaki shorts over a pair of white boxer shorts, he then slipped on a pair of socks before slipping his feet into a pair of black vans. Throwing a dark blue button up over his bare chest, he was out of his bedroom and his house, before his father could question what he was doing home so early.

Stepping into Sam and Emily's house, Jacob sat down on the empty couch, just as Emily walked into the living room, with a tray of cookies. Smiling at her, and letting her drop a gentle kiss against his cheek, he thanked her, before grabbing a cookie off of the tray. After the almost battle with the Volturi's, Emily and Sam had finally tied the knot, and Jacob and the rest of the pack, even Leah, had never seen the couple any happier, than at their beautiful wedding that was thrown on the pack's lands. But now that Emily was four months pregnant, with twins, they knew that the happiness that was seen at their wedding, was nothing compared to the glow that Emily was constantly surrounded with. Stepping out of the kitchen after Emily had sat down on the loveseat, was none other than Sam, who immediately greeted Jacob with a head nod, before falling in place next to Emily, with her hand securely in his own. Watching the other couple, Jacob couldn't help the twinge of sadness that fell into his very core, as he watched the two bask in their happiness of being with one another, as well as the happiness that their unborn children brought them. Looking away, he only sighed mentally, as the rest of his pack members started to file into the room.

" You alright Jacob? " Embry asked his best friend, as Jacob only sighed and nodded his head. Much like himself, Embry had also never imprinted on anyone, and so that is one thing that the two had in common. Already knowing what had gotten him down, Embry only tried to cheer Jacob up, by saying stupid things, and soon Jacob couldn't help but laugh at the idiotic things that were coming out of his best friend's mouth. Walking into the room, was Leah, as she greeted Emily with a small smile, and Sam with a head nod. Watching Embry try to cheer Jacob up, only made her roll her eyes, as she then leaned up against one of the many walls.

" I get it Embry! Just shut up now! " Jacob exclaimed in amazement, as his pack members all laughed in good merriment after filing in, before getting down to the business that Jacob had told them about. Explaining to his brothers everything that Alice had told them, before he left, he couldn't help the blush that ran across his face, when he realized that he didn't have any valuable information, aside from the original statement of the attack. Groaning, as everyone only laughed at him, Jacob then shook his head before getting up.

" I'll go back and get Alice to tell me everything so that we can be better prepared to protect both our lands, and the Cullen's. Is that alright Sam? " Jacob asked, even though he no longer needed the approval of his once pack alpha. After taking over the pack, once Sam had become considered an elder, Jacob couldn't shake the habit of always turning towards Sam for advice. Smiling at the younger male, Sam only nodded his head, before signaling him to take Quil, Embry and Leah with him, seeing as they were his right hand and left hand men, and Leah's technical sister-in-law was in danger. Nodding, the four then exited their old alpha's home, before shifting and running off towards the Cullen's estate.

* * *

After Alice's shocking statement had been released, Carlisle knew now that his family would need the help of his elder friends, as he quickly excused himself and then locked himself in his study, where he had been for the past hour or two after Jacob had gone to warn his pack members. With the phone pressed against his ear, he couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that washed over his body, as the ringing continued on. _' I mean, she did say to call her whenever I was in trouble . . . But I can't help but wonder if she's going to be upset that I haven't called or checked in with her in over a century . . . ' _Shaking his head, Carlisle only continued to listen to the ring, before a melodic voice filtered over the earpiece on his phone, cutting off the fourth ring.

" Moshi, mosh? This is Kagome Higurashi-Taishou speaking. " Her voice floated over the earpiece, and Carlisle couldn't help the small smile that pushed past his lips, as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

" Hello Kagome . It's Carlisle - " " Carlisle Cullen ?! IS THAT YOU ?! How dare you call me, after not CHECKING IN WITH ME for over a CENTURY !? A CENTURY CARLISLE ! " " Yes Kagome, I know, but you see - " " OH NO YOU DON'T CARLISLE ! Do you know how worried I have been ?! Even Amelia and Emiko have been worried ! Where - " " Kagome ! This is important. My family is in danger, and - " " I understand Carlisle. Just let me know where you are, and I'll be on the first flight over. Is that understood? " " Forks, Washington dear. I'll pick you up at the airport then, yes ? " " Of course Carlisle. I'll be there by tonight. I'll see you tonight then, yes ? " " Yes Kagome. I'll see - " "Oh, and Carlisle ? " " Yes, Kagome ? " " I'm going to kick your ass when I see you ! Okay. Bye Carlisle ! See you tonight ! " Then the line went dead, and Carlisle could only chuckle loudly at what exactly had transpired. Placing his cell phone back into his pocket, he then let out a small sigh, before retreating from his study to meet with his family once more.

Opening the door, Esme was there with a worried look in her eyes, as he only smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, as they wrapped their arms around each other lovingly. Pulling away, he brushed a bit of hair away from her eyes, before smiling at her brightly.

" Is everything alright dear? I heard a lot of shouting and screaming through the doorway. " Esme asked him in a calming tone, as he only chuckled once again, before nodding his head.

" Everything is fine love. Just a phone call that I had to make. I'll tell you at the same time that I tell the rest of our family alright ? " He stated, as she only nodded and smiled at him. With that one smile alone, Carlisle couldn't help but feel like everything was right in his world. Smiling back at her once again, they walked arm and arm back to the living room that now held the rest of his coven, as well as five werewolves that he couldn't help but feel a family feel for. Smiling at everyone in the room, he then steered Esme towards the couch, before settling in behind her, standing as he addressed the rest of his family and friends.

" After Alice told me of her vision, I have decided that I refuse to lose any of you, and neither you nor your pack shall be harmed while under my care Jacob. Thus, I have decided to call upon an old friend who will help us with our situation. Her name is Kagome Higurashi-Taishou, and I would appreciate it if you all made her feel welcome and like a part of our family. She comes from old Japanese blood, and is to be held in high regards, especially since she is a bit of royalty herself, although she won't willingly admit it of course. Now before you shoot off any questions you may have, rest assured that they will all be answered by Kagome herself, after she arrives tonight. Alright everyone? " Carlisle stated, as his family and friends wrapped their minds around the idea of someone else entering their fight and helping them. Jacob though, couldn't help the feeling of anger that rose up in him, whenever Carlisle mentioned this girl's name, and the thought of her fighting at all caused his heart to squeeze painfully, when he thought that she might get hurt. Not even noticing it, he was growling lowly and with an eyebrow raised, Carlisle returned his gaze upon the young wolf who looked absolutely livid. Stepping over to his close friend, Seth rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit in silent comfort, as Jacob stopped his growling all together and just looked a bit blank. Shaking his head, he then sent a look of thanks over to Seth, who only smiled reassuringly at him, before turning his head towards Carlisle who held a look of wonder.

" Sorry about that Carlisle. My inner wolf was just reacting to something that you said I guess. " Jacob said, obviously not wishing to push the issue further, as Carlisle only nodded his head, and made a mental note to watch out for what he said to the young wolf.

_**In Tokyo, Japan**_

" I'll be back in a couple of days Sesshoumaru - Aniki. " Kagome informed her elder brother, as he stood in the doorway to her room back at the mansion, wearing a wary frown upon his usually emotion free face. After her distressing phone call with Carlisle, she had immediately booked a flight to Forks, Washington, that would assure her arrival around 7:00 p.m. with their fastest jet, before clocking herself out at work and heading back to the mansion that she lived in with the rest of the Taishou family. The Taishou mansion estate was the most amazing house that Kagome had ever seen when they had first moved in, and to this day, the estate still remained a regal beauty. It stood taller than most homes, but it had to, to accommodate the fifty rooms each, that had been built in all four wings of the mansion. Of course, Sesshoumaru, his mate, Amelia and their eight children lived in the Western Wing of the mansion. Kagome, Shippo and Rin all lived in the Northern Wing of the mansion. Inuyasha, his mate, Emiko, and his five, soon to be six sons, lived in the Eastern Wing of the mansion. The Southern Wing of the household, was where all of their help lived, with their families as well. Each of the wings, held fifteen different study rooms each, as well as five commons rooms, and a bathroom was in every other three rooms, not including the bedrooms. All in all, the estate was simply gorgeous.

Continuing to pack some more clothing into her suitcase, before finally shutting it and zipping it up, Kagome then turned around and walked towards her elder brother who tightly clasped his right hand upon her left shoulder, a sign that she was his equal. Smiling up at him, she could sense his wary of her traveling so far away, especially since he couldn't go with her to protect her from any unknown dangers. Over the years and years, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had grown to be very close and tight knit siblings, who looked out for eachother no matter what and more often than not, most people couldn't have ever known that these three hadn't been attached to each other at birth. Sesshoumaru would always regard Kagome as his younger sister and he knew that if he didn't have Amelia and now Cerenitee to focus his protectiveness over, then he would still be the overprotective, brooding elder brother who would kill anyone if they dare to even lift a hand in Kagome's general direction. Of course, times couldn't change that about Sesshoumaru, but now he only seemed to show his outward worries about his youngest sibling whenever she was not within his reaches, which meant within the cities all over Japan.

" You do promise to call this Sesshoumaru as soon as you arrive yes imouto? " He asked her sharply, as Kagome only smiled up at him and nodded her head. Sighing, he then wrapped his arms around his younger sibling before dropping a kiss on the crown of her head and then stepping back, as gold clashed with sapphire blue.

" If you run into trouble, you are to alert this Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Maru or Yasha, and we will be by your side immediately. Is that clear Kagome? " He asked her, knowing that she was still as stubborn as she had been in her before life, of becoming an immortal. Giggling a bit, Kagome only nodded her head at her elder brother, to soothe his worries, before she then leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his left cheek.

" I understand Sesshoumaru - Aniki. I'll call you if anything happens, and I will call you to let you know when I have arrived safely. Now let me say goodbye to the rest of our family, before I must leave to Forks, Washington ne? " She stated, as he only sighed once again, knowing that he couldn't change her mind on going, before moving out of the doorway and falling into step beside her, as she bid farewell to the rest of the family for now. Moving into the main living room that was located on the first floor of the mansion, both were awarded with the presences of all members of the Taishou family.

Sitting in a loveseat, was Sesshoumaru's lovely mate, Amelia Lynn Swann - Taishou. Amelia was a beautiful full - blooded Inu - Youkai from Europe, whom Sesshoumaru had met after she had traveled between Europe and Japan for the first time. From the moment that they met, Sesshoumaru already knew that she the one for him. She was the yin to his yang, and everyone around them knew it. Whereas Sesshoumaru had silvery hair that was straight, no matter what he did, Amelia had a full head of beautiful chestnut auburn wavy waist length locks of hair, and a pair of shocking periwinkle colored eyes that most of her children had adapted after she had given birth to them. Whereas Sesshoumaru was tall, Amelia was a petite woman, who stood at only five feet and two inches, even shorter than Kagome herself. Even their personalities were different! While Sesshoumaru was quiet and liked to keep to himself, while locking away all of his emotions, Amelia was expressive, and she was one of the friendliest people that Kagome ever had the pleasure of knowing. Even after giving birth eight times, Amelia still had a smaller waist than most women who had never given birth even once, and she was damn well proud of it, as was Sesshoumaru. The one definite thing that Amelia and Sesshoumaru shared though, was the ability to produce acid at any demand, and it was one of the main reasons as to why Sesshoumaru had even fallen for Amelia in the first place. But, that is a tale for another time! Standing behind their mother, were Sesshoumaru's eight children, all ranging from different ages ( in human years of course! ). His eldest was none other than Yoshimaru Taishou, also known as Maru, who was the exact copy of his father, except for the periwinkle eyes that shone through from his mother's side. He would be reaching twenty - one this year, and he couldn't help but be more than excited. To his left side, were his younger nineteen-year-old twin brothers, Kenichirou and Kentarou. Ironically, the twins were exact copies of Sesshoumaru, even down to their golden eyes that always sparkled with mischief and merriment. Next to the twins, was Sesshoumaru's fourth son, eighteen-year-old Cygnus, and Sesshoumaru's only daughter, eighteen-year-old Cerenitee. Both of them held their mother's looks more than his own, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be proud that his daughter looked almost identical to his mate, aside from the fact that she and her twin, both had one eye color each. Standing next to Cerenitee, was his next in lines, his fifth, sixth and seventh son, sixteen-year-olds Yuki, Yukito and Kito, who all looked different from the rest of their siblings. They each had a hair full of long silver streaked auburn locks, and whereas Yuki had his father's eyes, and Kito had his mothers, Yukito shared the same eyes as his Cygnus and Cerenitee. Interesting how different all of his children were, really. Smiling at the sight of his children, Sesshoumaru then joined his mate on the loveseat, after sharing a gentle kiss with his one and only.

In a loveseat opposite of his own, was none other than Inuyasha, and his lovely and very pregnant mate, Emiko Zari Kii - Taishou, a hanyou much like her own mate. Emiko and Inuyasha had met, when she was on the run from hunters who were out to supposedly rid the world of ' tainted blood '. She had literally ran headfirst into Inuyasha's chest, and from that moment on, their attraction to each other began. At first, Inuyasha couldn't stand around to be the younger hanyou who would constantly berate him on his manners, much like Kagome had done in the past. But much sooner than later, she soon began to wear him down, and before he knew it, right in the middle of an argument, Inuyasha had decided that he had, had enough and kissed her to shut her up, and they had never looked back. They were mated by the next moon, and the Taishou family had never seen Inuyasha happier, than when he was in the presence of his mate. Emiko was actually a half-blooded hanyou Inu - Youkai as well, and like Inuyasha, she had a head full of silvery locks, and a pair of fluffy silver ears. But her eyes were definitely what had drawn Inuyasha in; they were the same sapphire blue that he had seen displayed in Kagome's eyes. Smiling at her brother and sister-in-law, Kagome then assessed each of the five boys in front of her. Twenty-year-old Yasha, was Inuyasha's first born, and his exact carbon copy. He even feh'd like his father half of the time! Giggling silently at some of the memories that she shared with Yasha, Kagome then turned her attention to the next son of Inuyasha and Emiko; seventeen-year-old Ryoma. Ryoma could pass off as the male version of his mother, especially since his sapphire eyes sparkled beautifully all the time. Standing next to Ryoma, were Inuyasha's third, fourth and fifth son's; fourteen-year-old triplets. Aido, was his third son, Ichhi, was his fourth son, and Eiji was his fifth son. Ironically, neither of his triplets had been born with his, nor his mate's fluffy ears, and instead, looked more like humans than anything else. They all had silver hair of course, and all of them had adopted his golden colored eyes that were rimmed in a line of sapphire blue, and although they looked human, they were actually extremely strong hanyou's. Glancing over at her sister's visible baby bump, Kagome couldn't help but smile wider as the family couldn't await the next son of Inuyasha's to be born.

Standing near the fireplace of the common room though, were none other than her own children, twenty-two year-old Shippo and twenty-one year-old Rin Higurashi - Taishou. Smiling at them, she then walked forward and met them halfway, as she placed kisses on both of their cheeks.

" I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior for Aunt Amelia and Aunt Emiko ne? Which means, no tricks Shippo, and no sneaking out to see Kome Rin. Am I understood? " She asked her two children, as they both smirked at her and nodded their heads. Giggling a bit at their responses, she then stated her goodbyes to her family, but not before promising Amelia and Emiko that she would give Carlisle an earful for them, before she was out the main door of the household, and on her way to the airport. Finally settling down in the jet, Kagome allowed the tiredness that she had been feeling from work, to settle around her like a warm blanket, as she fell asleep just as the jet had taken off.

Minutes soon turned to hours and before long, Kagome's jet had landed on a private runway in Forks, Washington. Shaking off the wariness that she only achieved after hours of undisturbed sleep, she ran a hand through her silky locks, as her flight attendants started to scramble about trying to get everything ready for Kagome before she even left the confines of the jet. Slipping her cell phone out of her pocket, she then pressed the number 2 on her touch screen, before a picture of Sesshoumaru flashed across her screen and she heard the dial tone as she pressed the phone against her ear. Right after the second ring, she heard a disgruntled voice on the other end, and couldn't help the giggle that passed by her lips.

" Imouto? Have you arrived safely in Forks? " Sesshoumaru asked her, his voice a lot clearer now than the first few seconds of their brief conversation.

" Indeed I have Sesshoumaru - Aniki. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. " She stated, as she heard rustling of the sheets from the other end. Shifting a bit in his bed, Sesshoumaru rubbed at his eyes a bit, when he felt Amelia's naked body seeking the warmth of his own. Smiling down at his mate, he drew the sheets tighter around her small form, before returning his attention to his younger sister that was still on the phone.

" You know that you have not bothered this Sesshoumaru, Imouto. This Sesshoumaru is just glad to hear that you have arrived safely. This Sesshoumaru shall call you when he formally wakes up, ne? " Sesshoumaru stated, as he heard Kagome let out a soft 'yes', before they degreeted one another. Placing his phone back onto the dresser at the side of his bed, he then slipped back into bed with his mate, and as soon as Amelia felt her husband's warmth once more, she easily slipped into his arms, where they fit like two puzzle pieces. Allowing yet another smile to pass over his lips, his lips ghosted gently over the crescent moon that shone proudly in the middle of her forehead, before wrapping his own arms around her body and falling back into slumber once more.

_**In Forks, Washington**_

Stepping off of the landed plane, Kagome had to adjust her eyesight to the darkness that was falling about around her. Seeing a couple of guards at the base of the plane's stairs, she started her descent and soon her feet were planted upon solid ground. Seattle was always a beautiful city in her opinion, and now was no different. The night lights were flickering on, and lighting up the airport's runway, as well as the city, and she and the guards soon exited the runway grounds and made their ways inside. Once inside, she gathered her luggage, and was at the front of the airport and outside once more. Near a black BMW 335i 2007 Coupe, was Carlisle himself, with the biggest smile on his face as gold clashed with sapphire. Running into his arms, the two were soon embracing.

" It's great to see you again Kagome. I trust you had a great flight? " Carlisle asked, as he pulled back and was holding the petite woman at arms length. Seeing her nod, he couldn't help the second smile that graced his face.

" You as well Carlisle. Oh! Amelia and Emiko say that they've missed you and that you are in big trouble with them. Good luck my friend. " Kagome stated with mischief, as Carlisle only let out a loud chuckle, before escorting Kagome to the passenger side of the car. Soon, the pair were driving and on their way back to the dreary city of Forks.

* * *

The car ride had been filled with lots of catching up, and a brief conversation with Amelia and Emiko over the phone, who had screamed and shouted at Carlisle for about ten minutes straight. Still laughing at Carlisle's embarrassed response to her sister's rants, the duo pulled up and onto the Cullen estate. Standing guard around the house, were Quil and Embry, in their wolf forms. Growling lowly at the trespasser, they were suddenly assaulted by a calming scent. Ceasing their growls, they both knelt down and close to the ground, as Kagome giggled and approached the two wolves. Running a hand over each of their muzzles, she laughed happily as they both stopped their struggles and dropped their heads in complete trust. Pulling her hands away, she heard Carlisle chuckling behind her with her luggage in hand, before he greeted the wolves with a simple 'hello'. Walking into the house, Kagome was immediately set on edge, when she felt something on her radar, that was simply, _off_.

" Tell me Carlisle, who else is here? Are there more wolves? " She asked, just as Esme, Alice and Jasper walked into the hallway to greet them. Nodding in response, Carlisle said nothing more, as Kagome only blinked and let her thoughts evade her.

"Kagome, let me introduce you to my wife, Esme. Beside her are two of our children, Alice and Jasper." Taking in the pixie like woman, the southern gentleman and the welcoming mother, Kagome's eyes brightened and all thoughts of what had put her on edge disappeared. Flashing them a large smile, she was quick to greet them, as she and Alice were quick to become friends. Moments later though, the edge was back, as a tanned young man entered her peripherals. As soon as their eyes locked, everyone seemed to be spinning. A gasp tore from Jacob's lips, as the earth started to shift from under him, and suddenly it was like everything made sense. He could see a future with the unnamed woman in front of him, and in that future he could see a child that looked exactly like him, but with her warm blue eyes. Gasping again, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, as his vision was no longer in a distant future, but right now in front of him, and that's when he realized; He had just imprinted. No longer spinning, Kagome could only settle her attentions on the young man in front of her and nothing made sense to her or her mind. Where had he come from and what about him made her so uneasy? Was it the look of pure possession in his eyes, or was it the way that just by looking at her, he set her heart fluttering? Her heart had fluttered like that since she had first met Inuyasha all those years ago.

"Jacob, I'd like you to meet Kagome. Kagome, Jacob." Carlisle's voice tore through the haze, as their gazes broke from one another. Clearing her throat, she looked away and was trying to ease the flutters out of her heart. Jacob on the other hand though, was having a hard time _not _looking at the foreign beauty that stood before him. '_Kagome...That's her name huh? How unique...'_ His imprint was beautiful, and although she didn't know it yet, Jacob knew that she'd be his.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Even his voice was sending shivers down her spine, as sapphire once more clashed with chocolate irises. There was a certain drawl to his voice that hummed with powers, and immediately her miko powers realized the signs of a shifter. '_Aha! I knew that there were others wolves around. I just didn't think that they were going to be so...attractive...'_ Throwing her thoughts away immediately, she flashed the shifter a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well Jacob."

* * *

Well! That's the first chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed it haha. I'm already working on the second chapter, so look out for that as well, alright? Hope to hear from you soon!

_Daishii Takatsu_

_Published on September 14, 2013._


End file.
